Unexpected
by thisisreallystupid
Summary: "What do you want Malfoy?" "Oh nothing, I was just coming over to inflict misery upon you but it seems like someone else beat me to it." After receiving a letter Hermione leaves the Great Hall not expecting to be followed, especially by Malfoy -ONESHOT-


So I wrote this a couple of weeks ago, and I found it while going through random files on my computer. I originally didn't have any names with this, and it didn't really go with anything. But after rereading this I decided it would make a pretty good HP fic. So here we are!

Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer- Even though I wish I was, I am not JK Rowling, and I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Shakily refolding the letter and placed it back in the envelope, she stood up. Tears threatened to fall, but she refused to cry in front of everyone. She quickly stood up, making up some excuse about forgetting something in the common room. As she walked out of the room, the only thing exposing how much she was falling apart was her shaking hands.<p>

As soon as she made it outside, she took off running. Tears began falling down her face, but she didn't wipe them. By the time, she made it to the tree, next to the lake, tears were steadily pouring down her cheeks. Sighing, she sat cross legged next to the lake, fingering the small rocks that bordered it.

She was glad for the chilly weather; it was just cold enough, where nobody would be outside eating that day. Instead, they would all be inside. She didn't want to be bothered by any nosey students, or be seen crying.

But alas, she couldn't get that single request. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts; she hadn't noticed him until he'd been standing there for quite some time. Realizing who it was, she scowled. Why did it have to be him, and why did it have to be today.

She couldn't even muster the energy for a glare, instead she simply took a shaky breath, looking at him tiredly, "What do you want Malfoy?"

He smirked, "Oh nothing, I was just coming over to inflict misery upon you, but it seems like someone else beat me to it."

"Malfoy, just…just please don't, I can't deal with your crap right now." She closed her eyes, her lip trembling. She waited expectantly for him to make some stupid comment, or to make fun of her, but none came.

When she finally looked up at him, he had a strange expression. It wasn't caring, but it wasn't complete disdain either…it almost looked like concern?

Her suspicions were confirmed when he asked, "What's wrong with you?"

She swallowed and shook her head. She didn't have it in her to make up some excuse so she settled for the cold hard truth. Making sure her voice was steady, and not completely weak, she said, "If you must know, I just found out my baby sister has been cutting herself for over a year now…. And…and apparently she must've cut to deep, because she…she had to be…be rushed to the…to the hospital." Then to herself she whispered, "My baby sister."

When she looked back to him, his expression to say the least was shocked. But instead of throwing it back in her face, he sat down next to her and awkwardly tried to pat her shoulder. "I'm sorry,"

She was silent for a moment, then turned to face him, "What are you doing?"

He threw his arms up in exasperation, "Hell if I know Granger! But I do know that nobody deserves to find something like that out through a damned letter!"

"My parents said there's going to be arrangements made for me to visit home." she said softly, unsure _why_ she was telling him all of this.

He nodded, continuing to sit next to her. They sat in silence until she said, "I kind of expected her to have a breakdown or something…she's always been the type of person who keeps all of her issues to herself. She always pretended to be happy and strong but…every once in a while, I'd look into her eyes, and I'd get a glimpse of how much pain she's in... Yet, I've never expected her to cut herself, she always seemed so against it."

He gazed at her for a moment before speaking up, "She isn't the only person in her family to keep everything inside."

She looked down and shook her head, "I don't…I don't know-"

"You do to know what I'm talking about! Granger, you do it all the time! Using your books, and your schoolwork to hide the fact that you're most likely severely depressed, it's easy enough to see how messed up you are, all you have to do is look for it."

She stared at him shocked. "But how – how did you…."

He looked her in the eyes for what felt like an eternity, then before she knew what was happening, he swooped down and captured her lips with his. It was a short, but sweet kiss, and when he finally brought his head back to look at her, he smiled.

Brushing a piece of hair out of her face, he smiled, "I know because I watch you, Hermione, all of the time….because I love you, I have since third year."

Reaching up, and putting her hand to his cheek she smiled softly, "fifth year,"

He smiled before kissing her again.


End file.
